Music Meme
by KillerMay
Summary: So I've got a question - do you want to have a slumber party in my basement? Includes, in separate drabble-things, SasuSaku, NaruHina, KisaIta, SasoDei, GaaIno, and SuiKa


**A/N **I have been rendered unable to write anything decent or even think of a plot, so I'm hoping I can, you know, _force_ myself to write something.

**_Rules/  
_**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either. **I actually followed the rules. D:**  
4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

**Disclaimer - I don't own "Naruto" or any of the songs used.**

1. **Love Maker** _Saosin _Itachi;

Itachi was a psychopath, perhaps. That's not to say he didn't have "feelings", though. Actually...it was really. He simply _didn't care._ He didn't like to be used, he didn't like to be lead on - that's what emotions did, didn't they? They would lead you on, make you believe one thing until all you have left is the memory and what could of been.

He was never good with "feelings" anyways, he never said the right thing. He always spoke too late or too soon, depending. Overall, emotions were useless. He much preferred nothingness.

2. **Until The Day I Die **_Story of the Year _SasuSaku, Naruto

"I'm not in love with you," Sasuke said plainly, like he _wasn't_saying something like...well, what he was saying. That's not to say Sakura had any possible idea what he was talking about.

"...I'm...not in love with you either?" She said it as a question because she really didn't know what he wanted to hear. He was her best friend, not her boyfriend or something equally as ridiculous.

He didn't reply for a few minutes. "...Good."

When she told Naruto later, he rolled his eyes. "That's not what I heard," he said, always eager to tell everybody's secrets. "_I_ heard he quite likes you, if you know what I'm sayin'."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "And where did you hear this?" she asked.

"He talks in his sleep," Naruto replied.

"...What did he say exactly?"

"Something about until the day he dies."

3. **Pretty Handsome Awkward **_The Used _Deidara, Itachi

Deidara had this gift for ruining everything. Well, at least he did from Itachi's viewpoint. All in all, Deidara kind of _sucked_.

He also had this tendency for trying to kidnap Sasuke, try to kill him, and then something about Hidan resurrecting him.

But today he just looked...sad. Like, utter crap. Serious. Itachi almost wondered what was wrong - but then didn't because, as mentioned previously, Deidara _sucked_.

4. **Things I'll Never Say **_Avril Lavigne _slight NaruHina, SasuSaku

"Oi, Naruto," Sasuke said, getting his attention. The blond turned to him, eyebrow raised to ask '_What_?" Sasuke jerked his thumb to the left to alert him of an oncoming group of girls.

Naruto grinned and then lifted one hand in the air and cupped the other around his mouth. "HEY! SAKURA, HINATA!" He waved his hand around so they'd see him.

They came over to sit by him, Sakura rolling her eyes and Hinata turning firetruck red.

Sasuke muttered, "Dobe," while he moved over so Sakura could sit next to him. Hinata sat next to Naruto, somehow blushing even more.

"Hey, Hinata - you okay?" The blond asked, looking concerned.

She paused, but in the end just blushed more and nodded, frantically.

5. **Collide **_Howie Day _GaaIno

"_The dawn is breaking, a light shining through - you're barely waking, and I'm tangled up in you._"

Ino loved music, she really did. This song, in particular, was a favorite of hers and this guy did an amazing cover. She was in a small coffee house like the ones you only see in movies with light music and the occasional bad poet.

She smiled, content, and took another sip of her mocha.

She looked at the guy on stage - red head, blue-green eyes. He had kind of that rock star look, no one would expect him to sing such a...nice song.

"_I somehow find, you and I...collide_."

He was really pretty. He was introduced as Gaara - no last name. All he had was an acoustic guitar, just as she liked it.

She met him as he was leaving.

"I love that song," she began.

"Ah," he replied, just seeing her. "I do, too."

6. **Painting Flowers **_All Time Low _Itachi, Pein

"Welcome to Wonderland," the man spoke. Itachi narrowed his eyes, viciously.

"_What_ are you talking about?" he asked. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all. Could someone please explain to him _why_ he was wearing a _dress_? And a blue one at that - blue wasn't really his color, but he'd get into that later.

He stared at the orange-haired man in front of him. "_Welcome to Wonderland_," he repeated. "Do I have to spell it out for you? 'Cause it's right on that sign over there." Sure enough, there was in fact a sign that said "Welcome to Wonderland" in bright red letters.

Itachi growled. "Well," the man continued. "You better get moving - you know, meet some people or something."

"I hate you."

"I'm sure you do, Sport, I'm sure you do."

7. **Love Like Woe** _The Ready Set _KisaIta

It was general knowledge that Itachi was kind of...crazy. Not, "I want to eat your children" crazy, but just generally...crazy. There's not really a better way to put it. It's a real shame no one explained this to Kisame. Like, legit.

Because, when Kisame fell - he fell hard. Falling for Itachi was no exception.

Having Itachi return those feelings, well that made him ecstatic. He didn't realize that dating him would be something like a roller coaster, because they'd be together one day, broken up the next for something stupid, then Itachi would tell him that it was stupid and they'd be together again.

The first time this happened, Kisame was mad. Really mad.

Then he...got used to it. Itachi really didn't mean it...at all. As stated previously - he was crazy.

Everything with Itachi was like woe.

8. **So Far Away (Bonus Version) **_Mayday Parade _SuiKa,

Some people thought Karin fell in love too easily, she didn't remember ever being in love though, really. Sure, she had _crushes_, but love was completely different.

Sasuke, for example, was a _crush_. She liked him - a lot - and no, it _wasn't just because he was a sexy stud muffin, thank you very much_.

That Naruto kid, was a crush - a very short lived one, at that.

Suigetsu, well she hated him. Sure, they hung out all the freaking time - he didn't complain about her horrible singing, or her smoking habit, he was just there and accepted her for being Karin. So...he was cool, she guessed.

"Let's get out of here," he said one day.

and she replied, "I thought you'd never ask."

Because, all in all, he was...okay. Maybe it was love.

9. **Rocketships and Radios **_Nickasaur! _SasoDei

Well...that's a very...pretty man, Sasori thought, looking at the guy in front of him. It was true, the blond was pretty. And loud. Oh so very loud. Now, back to the "pretty" thing - he had long blond hair, like a girls. His blue eyes were rimmed with eyeliner, like a girls.

He was wearing a freaking mid drift shirt, like a girl.

Not to mention the multi colored glow sticks that were everywhere like you'd see at a rave.

The only reason he noticed him at all though was because he had quite literally just _dragged_ him onto the dance floor.

Not that he cared - after all, Deidara was a very pretty man.

10. **Your Love is My Drug** _Ke$ha _SasuSaku, Sakura's mom.

"Who's he?" Sakura's mother asked her daughter, looking at the teenage boy currently sitting on her couch.

Sakura, in turn, rolled her eyes. "This is Sasuke, mother - we're studying."

"Can I talk to you for a moment...?" she asked, when her daughter just looked at her rather than moving, she explained. "In the _kitchen_?"

Sakura rolled her eyes but stood up.

"Yes, mother?" she said once they were alone.

"Did you actually think you could fool me?" she asked. Sakura cocked an eyebrow, playing innocent. "...He's wearing your lipgloss. May I ask what exactly you did?"

"...I like your beard, mom."


End file.
